


Daydreaming

by peterbparkerr



Series: Daydreaming [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: You thought you would have an ordinary TA for this semester, but were you wrong when the TA looks like he came out of a film.





	1. Daydreaming

It was the first day of class of your junior year and you were dreading having to attend a discussion session the first week. You didn’t know what to expect of the material for your special topics English elective. You read the syllabus and it terrified you seeing that there were seven essays of all lengths to be written. As you walked into the building, you saw a cute boy pass by you, who stopped at the vending machine. You went up the stairs and found your classroom. You took a seat in the middle of the class because you felt like paying attention, but not breathing down on the TA’s neck either. You removed your laptop out of your bag and immediately started scrolling through Facebook and Tumblr before class started. You observed the students walking in one by one, figuring out who you could possibly be friends with, just in case you had to miss a class. 

You were so focused with your scrolling, you didn’t know that the TA walked in until he spoke. 

“Welcome class. I’m Tom. I’m a senior here who’s majoring in English. Professor Fary asked me to be her TA for the semester, so here I am. This is ENG3545. Is everyone in the right place?”

You immediately realized that the cute boy that you passed was, in fact, your TA for the semester. You couldn’t help but just stare at him. He had soft, wavy hair, and wearing a dark green flannel with semi-skinny jeans. You were in heaven. You didn’t care about those seven papers. If you had him to help you along the way, there was no need to panic. You always imagined having a cute TA as the movies do, but you never had luck until now. 

You didn’t realize you were so busy observing him that he called you out, “Miss, your name?” 

“Oh, (Y/N),” you blushed. 

“What’s your major? Why are you here?” He asked. 

“Public Relations. I’m here because-because it’s kinda re-re-quired to have an English elective, but I do like writing,” you stuttered. 

“Okay, great, nice to meet you (Y/N). So onto the course material...” He continued to go over the syllabus with the class, but not in detail because what college student didn’t know how to read.

You couldn’t really stay focused though. You didn’t know how one human could be so perfect. Every time he caught you staring at him, you would look down to your computer screen and pretend to take notes. You were in a trance with him. He picked up his laptop as he read from it and clicked around for a bit.

“I’ll be posting the readings for the next class by the end of the day. Make sure you read all the material and come prepared with questions. Have a good day everybody!” He announced.

“(Y/N),” Tom said as you were packing your things.

“Yes?” You replied.

“I saw that you were a bit, umm, distracted during class,” he tilted his head to the side.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Just the first day. I’m out of it.”

“Alright, well make sure you’re 100% focused next week. I expect to hear from you about the text.”

You nodded, “I’ll see you next Wednesday.”

You ran out of the room, not knowing what to feel towards Tom. You couldn’t develop a crush on your TA. It didn’t help to know that he was a senior because it’s not like you would be dating your professor.

**-Later that day-**

You were finally done with your classes for the day. You took your phone out of your pocket and plugged in your earphones to listen to music. You were headed towards the student union to pick up some books before heading back to your apartment. You weren’t really paying attention as you texted your friend about some plans for tomorrow. You bumped into someone who dropped their coffee onto the ground.

“I am so sorry!” You said and finally looked up to see that it was Tom, your TA.

“(Y/N), heads in the clouds again, huh?” He smoothly said.

“No, I just wasn’t paying attention, I was texting. I’m so sorry,” you said again as you saw the coffee drying on the hot pavement. “Please let me buy you another coffee. I feel terrible. I will have to drop the class if I don’t. I can’t stare at you every week knowing I ruined a perfectly good coffee.”

“(Y/N), it’s fine. I was almost done with it,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yes, it’s all good,” he reassured you.

“Okay. I’m sorry again,” you said one last time and walked away quickly from him.

You felt so stupid for not paying attention and you just made a fool out of yourself on the first day of class in front of your cute TA.

You hoped that the rest of the semester was less embarrassing.


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your humiliating coffee spill with your TA Tom, you had to face him in his office hours when you needed help on a paper. However, things take a turn when you both have a common interest.

It was midway through the semester and it was time to write paper number four for your English class. You were assigned to write a close piece, which meant to analysis someone else’s writing. It was proving to be difficult because you had never written a close paper before. At the end of your discussion section with Tom, he had passed out your draft of the paper with some comments. Just as you expected, there were loads of red markings. At the end of the paper, Tom suggested seeing him during his office hours. Office hours terrified you and you never went to any during previous semesters because you couldn’t handle the awkwardness. You knew your professors were there to help, but you couldn’t get over it. However, you knew you had to do well in this class and this paper could break or make your grade.

It was the next day and after a whole day of debating whether you will go see Tom today or not, you decided that you will go for the help. You also decided to get him a regular coffee as an apology for knocking his coffee out of his hand that first day of class. You walk to the English department building, trying to rehearse what you were going to say to him. As you entered the building, you followed the signs to the room number. Once you found it the door was slightly open, so you knocked and smiled.

“Hi,” you quietly said, he was reading a book.

“Hey, (Y/N). What can I help you with today?” He replied as he placed the book down and then took off his glasses.

“Well I saw your comments on my close paper draft and thought I should stop by. Also, here’s a regular coffee for you. I still can’t get over that accident,” you said, flustered.

He chuckled, “Thank you very much. As for your paper, yes, I’m glad you stopped by. Have you ever written a close piece?”

“No, that’s my problem. I didn’t write these in high school,” you explained.

“Okay, well, you basically want to analyze the shit out the novel. Look at the author’s sentence structure, look for similes, metaphors, etcetera. You have to go down to the bones of the context,” he said.

Your eyes widen and your head moved back, “Woah, okay, that’s a lot. I definitely didn’t do any of that.”

“You’re a great writer, (Y/N). If you don’t mind doing this extra work, do this, who’s your favorite fictional character?” He asked.

“Easy, Spider-Man, Peter Parker,” uou said.

“Really?” His eyes opened wide.

“Yeah, he’s the best. Just a kid in high school who gets these extraordinary powers, he’s lost his two parents and uncle, yet he finds the good in his heart to save New York City every day.”

“Also,” you continued, “how he’s faced with everyday challenges of being a superhero and whether he should be with MJ or not, for her safety. That makes me sad all the time, I kinda know what he feels. He wants to be with someone, but just can’t be.”

He looked at you and smiled softly.

You blushed, “So what’s the extra work, Tom?”

“Analyze Peter, find the bigger picture and what the comic book writers wanted to get across. This will help you practice with your paper.”

“That sounds like fun. Also, you know there’s a new Spider-Man movie coming, right?” You asked.

“Hell yeah I do! I’m so excited. This new Spidey looks legit, also with Tony Stark?! What more can I ask for?”

“Wait, you were not Team Iron Man, weren’t you?” You got defensive.

“You were Team Cap?!? C’mon!” He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, “Tony had every reason to draft up the accords.”

You laughed and took a seat beside him. You practically spent the rest of the hour talking about Marvel comics. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he talked passionately about his comic book collection. He started collecting them as soon as he could read. His face lit up at the topic. There was pure joy radiating from him. It was until the alarm on his phone rang.

“Oh man! I have to go, I have class in ten minutes!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s fine! Go, go, I’ll take your advice and write about Peter for practice,” you replied.

“If you can do that tonight, stop by tomorrow morning and I’ll be here, so I can read it,” he slung his backpack on his shoulder.

“See you tomorrow, Tom,” you smiled and blushed at him.

“You too, (Y/N),” he smiled, chuckling to himself and headed out of his office, where you were still sitting in the chair.

If you knew any better, Tom was developing a crush on you. You couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on your face. You look down at his small desk and saw his phone lying there. You grabbed it and ran out the door.

“Tom!” You ran towards him as he was exiting the building.

“Tom!” You opened the door, “you forgot your phone!” As you were going to step over the door frame, you tripped on it instead. You braced yourself for impact, but instead you landed in somebody’s arms.

“Clumsy one, are you?” Tom said as he smiled at you as he held you in his arms.

“Yeah,” you chuckled, “here’s your phone.”

You said handing it to him, but you were focused on his lips. You wanted to taste them so badly. You stared into his eyes as he stared back into yours.

“Umm, thank you,” he cleared his throat and put you back on your feet. “I’ll see you tomorrow, (Y/N). I look forward to your piece. Have a good rest of your day.”

He smiled.

You nodded and smiled softly as he continued to walk away from where you were both standing.

You had just fallen hard for your TA.

This was going to be a long rest of the semester.


End file.
